


CoverArt for Scandalous by TycheSong

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Scandalous by TycheSong<br/>"Bored with her life, Hermione decides to proposition Lucius Malfoy to create some excitement. What she hadn't counted on was falling for his son in the process..."<br/>Scandalous, by TycheSong</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Scandalous by TycheSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TycheSong).
  * Inspired by [Scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11637) by TycheSong. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=scandalousAO3copy_zps975d9dce.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. this is archived on TheMapleBookshelf which is an awesome site for fanfiction.


End file.
